My Soldiers Boots
by NickelzCrusta14
Summary: Tris hurt by the news of an accident seeks the help of anyone who can help her understand and figure out what is going on in her life. The only problem is the only person who understands is dying and wants nothing to do with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, NickelzCrusta here with a short story that we thought you would like called ****_My Soldiers Boots. _**** We aren't giving up on any of our other stories, just taking a small break for ideas of how to end them or how the big action sequence should go, but bear with us. Things will hopefully be picking up soon.**

**My Soldiers Boots**

"Tobias learned that he was going to be deployed so after our wedding day, June 4, 2010. It was a beautiful, everything was perfect. It was like one of those cliche fairy tales that people always strive for. Except that was not what we were going for. We wanted to be married quickly, so quickly it wouldn't give our parents time to object to it. My parents hated his 'judgement' on life, the way that he was so quiet and ready for trouble, and especially his tattoos. His parents didn't like my family what so ever, they didn't like that we spent so much time together, they hated that I didn't want him to leave for Afghanistan, but every couple should feel like that when they love each other and don't want to see each other hurt. Didn't you feel that way when your husband was going?"

The old woman who Tris was caring for, sat across from her listening to what Tris had to say. Tris comes to her house once a day for therapy. Cate Polk was her name, she suffered a stroke a few months ago and had gone through dozens of physical therapists. Tris was the longest that she ever had and they only been working together for a week.

Cate looked at the young girl in front of her. The one, whom she learned, got her GED at the age of 16, and who is now a single mother only at the age of 23. Cate was once in her situation too. "Yes I did." Her voice was soft and firm the way that it once had been before her husband died two years before. Both women were surprised to hear it that way. "In fact, I had been in your situation once before, granted it was World War 2, but that doesn't matter. I know what it was like to have your loving husband taken away from you, even after your constant begging. Danny was taken from me right after Pearl Harbor and wasn't given back until the war ended. He missed about 3 years of his children's lives."

Tris instant thought of her child, Tobias hasn't been home for a little over a year, she couldn't imagine Becca not seeing her father in over a year.

"Tell me, how old is your child?"

"She's going to be 2 in April." Tris says looking at her bag. She had it all packed to leave, but she had to get that damn message.

"Ah, I remember those years. Seems just like yesterday, that's how old our twins were when he left. Even after 73 years the day that he left is still clear as day."

Tris nodded in agreement, this is a haunting day to remember.

"Tell me about that day Tris. The first day he had to leave you."

Tris looked at the older woman intensely, she never even bothered to tell her friends this. But the old woman was employing her and they needed the money, she really couldn't afford to lose this one. "It was early August ironically it was a beautiful day for such a crappy one. We were both tired from the small get-together we had at his mother's the night before. It was supposed to be his sister's birthday party, but it kind of turned into a goodbye party. He of course kept the spirits up for his sister always suggesting that it was her day, but in reality he knew that it could never be. The car ride there, we were both silent, I finally gave up on telling him not to go and he gave up on hearing it. I drove us there, he held my hand the whole way. I went with him through the whole process of getting the boarding pass, never leaving his side. When we got to the waiting area we kissed and held each other tightly, afraid of what would happen if we let each other go. When he finally called for them to board, he kissed me and walked up to the lady, gave her the pass and never looked back."

Tris looks around the room, anywhere but the old woman who sat in front of her. Afraid if she looked at her that she would break down. She told herself over and over again to be strong but it was hard. She couldn't cry again, not in front of this woman.

"Was he handsome in his uniform? I saw a picture of him on your cell phone when you put it beside me earlier, I bet he was handsome."

"That he was. Everything was perfect on him that day even the way the laces on his boots were uneven but still perfect."

"A soldiers boots are very important." She starts looking at the closet, "they take them places that they need to go, they tell the story of where they been, and in reality when they're fighting it's the only thing they need."

Tris stares at the fountain of wisdom in front of her. At the beginning of the week when she started she hate the old hag, she was just a real pain in the ass, but today in the mist of the struggle in her life, she has shined a light.

Cate looked at Tris, she saw something in this woman sitting across from her that she never saw in any of the therapists that she had before. Just like her there are walls. These walls that they both have are what they hang onto to keep them going. And just like herself, Tris's walks are built up over the years by war and the leaving of her husband. They can only be broken by the ones who aren't afraid to crack them, those who understand what they both are going through.

They both miss their husbands.

* * *

After Tris finishes at Cate's house she heads over to Tobias's mother's house, knowing that where her daughter will be. Evelyn promised Tris the day that their daughter was born, that if anything happened to Tobias she would pick her daughter up from where ever she is at and take her to her house. She promised to do that with all of her children that they had together.

On way their she refuses to listen to the radio because all it will talk about is the accident.

Tris runs up the driveway as soon as the car is shut off and is about to knock on the door when Evelyn -Tobias's mother- opens it for her and engulfs her in a hug.

"We heard, we heard." She whispers stroking her hair.

"Do, do you know anything?"

"No, we know as much as you do. That it was an accident and there was gun fire and some of the tricks were over turned. And that they are bringing the wounded home to their families and the deceased..." She talks off and Tris pulls back nodding. They know the exact same thing.

Evelyn opened the door wider and pulled Tris in.

Tobias came from a big military family and all of Tobias's family was there, even his older brother and father. That means it is a big deal. This made Tris more scared than she already was before.

Her daughter, completely oblivious to this all, is playing on the floor of the couch, and everyone becomes silent when Tris enters the room. Her niece and nephews look scared because they just potentially lost there beloved uncle.

Tobias's older brother walks up to her and gives her a hug. They look exactly the same, execpt he is a bit shorter, they even smell almost the same. This cause her to break down. "He's going to be okay Tris." He whispers to her.

"How do you know, John?"

"Because I know my little brother, he's going to come waltzing in wondering who died and tell us to stop mopping around as he gives you and little Becca a hug, because that is how he is and I believe that it will happen."

He pulls apart and his little sister gives her a hug next. "Oh Sara." Tris whispers.

They pull apart and both look at the figure of authority in the room. He shows no emotion when he watches them, he doesn't even get up to greet her. "Beatrice." He says nodding to her.

"Marcus." She says back.

Then Tris's daughter starts making noises trying to gain her mother's attention, which she got. Tris walks over to her baby and notices something in her small chubby hands. "What do you have there baby?"

The baby squeals with delight after she finally got her mother's attention. She shows her mother the frame in her hands and squeals something that stabs Tris's chest to hear.

"Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support I hope that you really like this short story we don't know how long is going to last, but I hope you you like it for the time being. Please review and tell us what you think! **

**My Soldiers Boots Part II**

The Eaton's house was full of visitors in and out, and the air was full of glum feelings. Even Becca was not her usual perky self, it's like she knew something was wrong. "Goodnight Becca I love you." The mother said during the door of the room that her daughter was staying in.

Tris walks down the hall looking at Tobias's room as she passes. It's so neat and organized, just like how he is. Trophies line the wall of his room, his bed tightly made you could bounce a quarter off of it. Everything in it was perfect just like him.

She walks into the kitchen and sits on the stool and looks out the window. An American flag floats in the summer wind. In a way it's like it's there to mock her, and it wears down to her core. "So you got Becca to sleep alright?" Evelyn says walking into the room, she wraps her robe around her tighter.

"Yeah she can sleep just fine in here now. She's so familiar with your house." Evelyn walks around the counter and looks at Tris. "Thank you for letting us stay here Evelyn, you didn't have to do that. Especially since all your family is coming home. If we are getting in your way, just tell us and we will head back to our house."

"No, no Tris don't worry about it. We don't want you to be alone during a time like this. It's no problem, it's nice to have family around during times like these. It would be nice if they could all be here on a more joyous occasion...but you know."

John walks into the kitchen with his wife behind him, she looks tired. His wife is an OBGYN doctor so she works odd hours. She must have come here as soon as she got off of work. They live near a base on the other side of the state, so she must've had a long drive. "Hello Kendra, how are you?" Evelyn asks.

"I'm fine, just tired I haven't slept in a while." Kendra spots Tris at the counter and walks up to her to give her a hug. Kendra had always disliked Tris, thought she was too free of a spirit for her brother-in-law. But when something like this happens, even if you don't like the person, you have to feel bad. Especially if it could be you in the very same situation.

"Kendra I'll take your bags to John's room." Evelyn says walking out of the kitchen with a big orange duffel in her hands.

"How are you holding up?" Kendra asks moving the wispy dark hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, I just want someone to tell me something about him. I'm just pissed that they can't release any information to me about his condition. Can't they just tell me if my husband is alive or not?" Tris growls the last part and grips the counter top. She knows that she needs to be careful what she says around here, but she has never felt so heart broken in her entire life.

John motions her to quiet down a bit, there are others who finally just feel asleep, like Becca who they both know is difficult to get to sleep. He looks at his wife, who takes a seat next to Tris.

Kendra loosens Tris's hands and moves them away from the counter top. "Where's little Becca? Did you put her to bed yet?" Of course she knows that the baby is asleep, but she needed to move onto a different topic.

"Yeah she was just put down. It was difficult to get her asleep today."

"Yeah." Kendra says softly.

John moves to where his mother was earlier, facing the two women, slightly smiling. "You know I always liked the name Rebecca. Rebecca Jade to be exact. So did Tobias. We both decided that we would gamble for it. I was like 20 so he had to be about 17...so hey I figured that it would be an easy win, because I was older an wiser. Boy did he prove me wrong. I didn't know how clever he was until he beat my ass 20 times in a row."

This makes Tris smile, something she hasn't done all day.

"You told me that you never liked the name!" His wife screeched.

"Sorry." He says wincing, "Tobias was there that day. I had to lie because we both knew who the owner of it was."

Tris laughed, "You know I never even like the name. Tobias's was just so persistent on it when we were deciding. But looking at it now, the name is perfect for her."

"Did you two want to know if it was a boy or a girl?"

"No we wanted to be surprised. It became his idea that if it was a boy I get to name it and if it was girl he get to name it. He obviously won."

"What was the name that you had picked out?"

"Tobias Josiah Jr."

"Wow, even I know that's bad." John says.

"I like it. It's a good name."

"Yes, for only one person."

"Whatever, I'm going to try to sleep." Tris says walking down the hall to an open bedroom.

* * *

Tris finds herself at Cate's house the next day at the same time. "Okay Mrs. Polk why don't you try walking over to me?" Tris says from the other side of the hall.

"Without my cane?"

"Yes ma'am I believe you are you at that level to do it."

"Fine but if I do this I want you too turn on the tv for me."

"Ma'am I would do that, but it would be a good part of your therapy."

"You are an impossible girl." Cate says taking a first step. The hallway is only 10 feet long. She could do this. She could do this way before the stroke. Stroke or no stroke she knows that she has to do it. She finally found a therapist who she actually liked.

"That's not the first time I've heard that." She says watching slowly making her way.

She about halfway down the hallway when she felt out of breath. Tasks like this have never been this difficult. "Mrs. Polk if you need to you can take a break for now." Her voice was slightly worried, but she needed top price this girl wrong.

"If you are telling me what I can and cannot do, I will freak."

"I am not telling you, I am just suggesting."

_ Bull headed girl. She shouldn't sass her elders like this. _Cate thought to herself.

She finally made it to the end of the hallway, and leaned against the wall some what out of breath. "Good job."

"Just give me the cane girl so I can finish this session."

Tris handed the old woman the cane and they made their way to the living room. She was able to sit down by herself, but it was a difficult challenge. Tris handed her the remote and it took her a while but she finally was able to turn it to that news channel that she liked to watch. What is it called? CNN?

Tris left the room after the old woman was situated, to go chat with the woman's care-taker and probably to repack her bag. She did this just about every day.

_ Breaking News:_ The tv screen read. The man on the tv was switched over to this lunatic that she really didn't like. _Victims of the Harper Massacre are being brought back to America. They should arrive at O'Hare Airport in Chicago Friday morning to be identified by family members and to be brought back to their families._

Cate looked at the young girl standing behind her, leaning against the wall that separates her kitchen from her living room. The girls mouth is slightly open, and she looks slightly shocked.

"This is what you were crying about wasn't it? Your husband, he was a victim of the massacre?"

Tris nodded and rubbed her arms. She can tell that she is biting her cheek in attempt not to cry. "Take as much time as you need tomorrow. I'll give you the day off on Friday to go to the airport. Go spend time with your loved ones."

Tris nodded, thanked Susan -the woman caring for her- and left the house, pushing years out of her eyes as she walked out the door.

"Susan go get me the shoe box in my closet." Cate demanded, and with as much difficulty as before, she turned off the tv.

Susan brought the bthisox back over to her Cate opened the box and tried to get the envelopes out of it. She opened one of the letters and read it.

_ My dearest Cate,_

_I know that's been a long time, but whenever I write these letters I see your beautiful face, there's never a day that goes by where I don't think about those green eyes of yours. I bet Victoria and George have your looks, and even though I haven't officially met them I know that they are bright and beautiful. I know you are thinking that this is the mushiest letter that you have ever read, but amid this darkness over here, you are the light that keeps me going. _

_Now my dearest, I know that you worry about m__e, but I don't want you to worry. I am coming home. Most of the men that I am fighting with are leaving also. This war is ending. I feel it. I feel that something big is going to happen and we are going to be triumphant._

_Please kids our children for me a and give my sister a hug, hopefully the next time I talk to you is not through my chicken scratch, but to your beautiful face._

_Your Loving Husband, _

_Daniel_

_P.S. You are right about my boots, it's the only thing I need. The only thing I need to get closer to you._

This letter was sent to her right before Japan was bombed. Danny came home to get soon after, but not all in one piece. Right before they were sent home Danny lost his right arm. Though he didn't let that stop him. He was still the sweetest man on the planet, probably the only one who would put up with her. Danny was like that all the way until he died. She lost him to cancer on April 4, 2013.

That day when he died, right before anyway, he told her that when he died that she should go see the newborns. He wanted her to see all the lives that will replace his. He always talked about how one life leaves the Earth, another one replaced it. When she finally gained the courage to walk over there, she saw all the little faces and some reminded her of her husband.

A young man was there. He was smiling into the window. It was obvious that he was a new father, the way he looked adoring into the window. "Which one is yours?" She asked him, knowing that's what Danny would do.

He looked at her slightly surprised, but smiled at her. He was handsome, she remembered. "The little one right over there, she's mine." He pointed to a little girl in the middle.

This makes Cate wonder, what kind of life will replace hers? That baby will be coming soon, it has a big life to replace, a whole 92 years of it.

_ This war inside of me is ending soon._ She thought to herself. _I will be with you soon, Daniel. I feel it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks again I'm having so much fun writing this. It's a nice break from our other stories and the ideas are coming to us. But which one? Hmm...well I don't want to bother you with that burden. Keep reading and reviewing. **

**My Soldiers Boots Part III**

"I told you that you didn't have to be here today!" Cate screeched when she saw Tris walk through the front door.

"Taking care of you is keeping my mind off of what is actually happening." She said taking off her sweatshirt revealing her work polo.

Cate rolled her eyes. "It's a waste of time you know. I am dying."

"Yeah I know, but the doctor doesn't think that it will happen soon. He believes that you will be around for many more years and quite frankly so do I. You may have had that stroke but you are very healthy, you are bouncing back faster than anyone else I know. Maybe that's because you want to get better or-"

"Maybe it's because I want you out of my way as soon as humanly possible."

"Our blunt bull headed-ness on both of our parts." She says that last part like she's exasperated, but she takes some stuff out of her bag and they begin their exercises.

During the middle of one of their exercises, Cate stares at Tris. "How are you handling everything?"

Tris snorts, "I'm doing okay, I'm not dead am I? I'm...just trying to be strong for his family and my family. It makes me seem heartless...but I need to do this for Becks. She can't see me broken down. I don't want her to think that her parents aren't strong."

Cate rolls her eyes, she hates it when young people are like this. Like they are completely reliable on they're own. "Well you don't want to put up too many walls you don't want to seem so heartless. You are going to want to show that to your daughter. Act like you can be broken."

Tris stares she woman, "Tris, I do not want to continue this session today. Go, go find your family go and be with you family we will continue this tomorrow. Go find your that one who was here before you. Uriah? Is that his name? He was one who told me about you. You know the annoying physical therapist with-"

"Uriah is going through the same thing I am. His brother was on the same sniper mission. I highly doubt he wants to talk about it. All my other friends...I can't face them yet."

"You are going to need to face them. They are going to have to help are going to need all the help you can get."

"But-" Tris tires to object.

"Go." The old woman snaps. Tris glares at the woman packs her things and walks out the door. She fleas to a place that she hasn't been in three years since they kicked her out.

* * *

"I know that you don't want to talk to me but I could really use some support right now...I know that you heard over the news what happened, and I know, that you know that my husband got caught up in that mess. But right now I would love you to open the door so we could just talk. Mom? Dad? Caleb? Anyone?" Tris says from outside the door, shaking like a leaf in the process. She has been avoided this place like the plague. She hasn't been home since Becca was born.

She rest her head on the door and slowly starts to cry, tears spill down her eyes. "I need someone to talk to, someone who isn't as close to this as the others. I need your help...Mommy? Daddy?"

She stands there for a little bit, then slowly falls down onto the ground. She cries out of fear for what is going to happen next. Tris cries out of fear for daughter, how this will change her life. She also cries for herself, how the death of her husband is forever going to change her life.

"Beatrice?" A voice says and Tris looks up. It's her brother, Caleb whom she also hasn't seen in a year.

"Caleb?" Tris says weakly.

"Are you okay?" He asks, "Oh nevermind let's just go inside." He scoops her up and carriers her inside their parents house.

"What are you doing here?" Tris asks, sitting at there kitchen table.

"I can ask you the same thing." He sighs knowing he had to talk first her out else he will not be able to get any info out of her. "I'm here cause Dad has gotten worse. He is not bad enough that he can't go to work but Mom doesn't like the way that he's pushing himself too hard. Quite frankly either do I." Tris makes a disgusted noise.

"I told him, if he is going to keep doing stuff like that too his back that he better go find himself a nice wheelchair for himself cause that what he is going to end up in." Caleb says tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Caleb where's Mom? She's always at home by now in the day."

"Probably picking Dad up from work."

Tris sighs as she runs her hands through her hair.

"You're here because of him aren't you? You're afraid that something bad has happened to him."

"Yes I am. And I'm pretty sure no one can blame me. They aren't releasing any news about the victims and who died because they do not want the media to catch on to it...and it's just been frustrating. All I want to know is if he is dead or not and if he is dead all I want to do is mourn in peace. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well not to sound to technical but if they have his blood type in stock and they got to him in time he could be okay if there was a lot of blood loss for him. Some surgeries could be done on the base as long as other treatment so if he did get wounded badly, he could be okay and be fixed up waiting for you to find him."

Tris was quiet thinking of what her brother had just said. It was one she had heard before from her husband and his family.

"How's Rebecca doing?"

"Becks is fine. She doesn't understand what is going on exactly, but she can tell that something is wrong."

He nods. "Sis, don't take this the wrong way but, it's weird having you in this house again. Not since that fight with you and Dad. I'm pretty sure if you wanted to come back here you could, he would probably take you back."

Tris looked at her brother and then around the house. It's exactly the same as it has been for the last 27 years. "Even if I could come back it wouldn't be the same. Dad and I still wouldn't get along. He would still try to tell me that I've made the wrong choices, but I believe that they're the right choices for me. Besides we are still fighting about religion and I get that feeling it's never going to stop. He told me that the day he sees Becca in a Lutheran church that would be the day that he forgave me. I told him that it's her decision to be raised in any faith that she wants to be in. The Prior side is a big Lutheran family, but the Eaton side are huge Catholics. And it's annoying that they are both trying to make decisions for Tobias and I. We are adults we will raise her in the faith that we feel is best for her and if she wants to choice the other than its fine by us. As long as she believes in something we won't care.'

She throws out an exasperated sigh and tests her head on the table top. The wood is child against her skin, just like everything around her. "Do you want anything...water anything to eat?"

Tris shakes her head and rubs her temples. "Hey how did you get here, I didn't see your car."

"I walked. It helps me clear my head and doesn't tempt me to listen to the radio for news."

Caleb stares at his grief stricken little sister. The urge to protect her has risen, but he doesn't know how to. He hasn't protected his little sister since she was like 13, and he lost that chance as soon as she turned 16. That's when she and Tobias each other and feel in love. He looks at the small photo of his sister on her wedding day.

Caleb never understood until now why he never liked Tobias. He was nice enough, never picked on him too badly in high school. He is really smart and was the only 'jock' in the school who accepted him. But now he understands why. He was jealous of him. Jealous that he knew Tris way better than he knew her. Tobias was fiercely protective of her, that's something that he could never, was to be protective of her. Now right when his sister needs it, he's not here. He's not here to tell her that it's okay and that they will be alright. And now Caleb is at a loss for what to do.

The door in the living room clicks and both of their parents walk in. Tris doesn't bother to look up, she knows that he is standing behind her. His scent fills her nose. Caleb looks at their father who stares at his sister. This just might turn ugly.

"So did you finally have a change of heart, Beatrice?"

Tris pushes her hair out of her face and turns towards her father. "By a change of heart, you mean a change of religious views. Don't you?"

He doesn't answer her and that's all she needed to hear.

"I'm pretty sure that we both remember the last words we said to each other before you banned me from this house. Incase you forgot it was 'when you change your life, when you grow up, and find someone who will support you and the religion that you come from then you can return.' And you know what, that still stings. And do you want to know what else? I still think I made the right choice. I am grown up, my life has changed, and I did find someone who would support me and what religion I am. And that person had been the same one for the last 5,6,7 years. I love this person and you can't see that. You can't see that because your judgement is so clouded on one thing. Now in the time I could really use your and Mom's support I can't get it. Because you refuse to accept this man, that I love. The Eaton's can accept me. They didn't like me at first, and then they gave me a chance. That's why Becca is with them now, and that's why my daughter only really knows one set of her grandparents. I would love for us to grow up and stop this argument about religion. Don't you think it's about time? Because I would really like to come home when my family's in trouble like this."

"Beatrice you know the terms of our argument. Either Rebecca is raised in the Lutheran church-"

"Andrew!" Tris's mother says glaring at her husband. "Now is not the time to be acting so selfish. She is willing to look past this. I would like it if we would get to see our only grandchild more than just the pictures that she sends us."

Tris stares at her father waiting. Waiting for him to say something.

"We'll see what I think in a few days."

"Andrew we don't have a few days. You saw the news, we need to be here for her now. I imagine that-"

"Yes Tobias was in that accident." Tris says roughly still not looking away from her father.

"My word is final."

"Dad!"

"Beatrice just accept the fact that I'm at least considering on letting the whole fight thing go." He stalks out of the room, up the steps towards their bedroom slamming the door. Something he never did.

"I'm going to go then." Beatrice says walking towards the door. "Good bye Mom."

Caleb walks over to the door telling her that he will give her a ride to her apartment. "Beatrice." Her mother says and a Tris looks around to see what she wants. "I still try to talk to him. I will really try."

Tris nods and walks out the door to Caleb's car where he quickly pulls out of the driveway and onto the highway.

They are quiet until Caleb turns into a street that will take them to the other side of town "Well that went better than it did three years ago."

"Yeah I guess. This time I want pregnant and my husband wasn't with me. There wasn't as much yelling this time around."

"No kidding. I think they were the talk of the neighborhood for a long time after that. I was surprised that Tobias was so quiet during the whole thing."

"I'm not, it was me doing all the yelling. He was there to make sure I didn't do anything stupid and that I didn't like pass out cause the morning sickness was bad."

Caleb smiles. "Rebecca was an interesting baby. I could tell that she was going to cause you two terrible right when I saw her. She always looks like she is going to cause trouble whenever I see her."

Tris just nods and stares out the window. That little baby did cause the two of them a lot of trouble. When she was born she always found a way to cause the two of them to trip over their feet trying to get her to calm down and do something. When she was about five months she wouldn't stop crying all night so they took her and they drove around town until the morning when she finally called down. That morning Tris had a job interview that she had to go to for the job that she has now..She almost feel asleep during the interview when her boss was talking. Or Tobias said that he lost his cell phone for a day because Becca somehow got a hold of it when he was doing laundry and she threw it in the washing machine without him looking. And of course that day he was expecting a call from John for the first time in months.

Caleb drops Tris off at her house and walks with her in. "Caleb can you go to the nursery to get some clothes for Becca? Oh and some more diapers too?" He nods and walks into the nursery. Tris walks into the kitchen and finds a note on the counter.

_ Hey Tris I heard the news and came right_ away,_ but you weren't here. I suspect you were at the Eaton's. Just liked we promised we took the dogs so you wouldn't have to worry about them. Can you text me when you get this note? We could talk if you want. -Christina-_

Tris texts Christina as soon as she got done reading the note and told her that she will call her later. Then she makes her way to her bedroom and rummages in the closet for some clothes and pictures.

A pair of jeans falls from the shelf onto her and brings down a pair of cowboy boots. She picks up the boots and stares that them. They are huge, size 12, males. They are brown with blue and gold stitching. She starts to hug them. Tobias got these for a party. Tris western party for college and Tobias was back from base that week so he got the boots and they went to the party together. That was a good night. They danced and the got drunk, it was the night that, Tobias's friend Zeke, met his now girlfriend. Tris's friend Uriah -also Zeke's brother- made the word pansycake an official word of the friend group. That was the night that Will proposed to Christina, and a few weeks later Tobias proposed to her.

She sits of the ground thinking: _These are my soldiers boots, they will protect him and take him home to me. And he needs to come back to me. _


	4. Chapter 4

** Thank you to all who reviewed, that's awesome. Those of you who haven't reviewed come on don't be shy we love hearing your comments. That's what drives us to figure out another chapter and hopefully get it right for you. Some of this stuff is completely made up so just incase, we don't want to offend anyone because I do not understand how the military works that well with ranks and stuff like that. So we are very sorry if anyone is offended in the process and you can correct us if you want to. Well I'm going to stop talking now, and let you get onto what you came here for. Enjoy.**

**My Soldiers Boots Part 4**

Cate lays in her bed knowing what was going to happen today. She could feel it in her bones. Cate had been sick for the last month with a rare cold in the elderly that slowly shut them down. It wasn't painful, but she still had that feeling.

"What are you still doing in bed? We were going for that walk today?" Tris asks coming into Cate's room.

"The doctor should be coming in a few minutes." Susan says from the door. "Would you like for me to call your children?"

"Yeah, tell them to come over after work." Susan leaves, leaving Cate in a room with a skeptical Tris. "You're early."

"I told you these visits are random throughout the day." Tris uncrosses her arms and puts her hands on her hips. "What's this about a doctor?"

Cate doesn't say anything which makes Tris more stubborn and Cate less willing to talk. Finally after minutes of starring Tris brings out some stuff that they use for arms and they get to work in silence. "Are you going to the airport tomorrow?" Cate asks.

"Yes, me, my daughter, and his brother and sister are all going. His mother can't get off of work and his father doesn't want to be there to see the body." She scoffs the next part, "He doesn't want to see the body. What about the rest of us?" She sighs, "Seeing the body going to make it all real and I don't want it to be real."

"We'll there is that chance that the body you see is alive with a few injuries."

"Then there's always that, which I hope is real."

"Choosing a fake reality and not facing reality are the same thing. You are just going to have to face it and accept it. Lord, knows that's what the women did during World War 2."

Tris watches the old woman. "What was it like? Waiting to get that letter, watching others get that letter, hoping that letter didn't go to you?"

Cate stops her exercises. "Hell. We watched and waited, and those who received the letter. I don't know how they felt, but it was hell." She places her hand on top of Tris. "I watched my friends go to the train station to wait for the arrival of their husbands. All of them returned in caskets. Well most of them anyway. Others returned missing a limb or not in the right state of mind. I watched my best friend get beaten, by her husband who was the nicest person in the world."

Tris was really quiet. He came from an abusive childhood. His father abused him until he was 14, then for some reason he just stopped. His father stopped abusing everyone in his life.

"Your husband, he came from an abusive childhood. Didn't he? After I said it looked like you saw a ghost. Are you afraid that's going to happen to you?"

Tris brushes the hair out of her eyes. "No I don't think that's going to happen. He wouldn't do something like that."

"Mrs. Polk?" A man in his early twenties comes into the room. "And you must be Tris? Her physical therapist?"

"Yes." She gets up and packs up a few of her things. "I'm Dr. Reynolds, but you can call me Matthew." They shake hands and he gives her a big smile that makes her slightly uncomfortable.

"I'll just get out of your way." Tris says awkwardly and moves to her bag. Then she moves out of the room, on her way out she hears Cate screech. "She's married to a man in the military, he can kick your ass."

She walks out of the house to her car that she finally decided to drive, thanks to Evelyn. Even though she didn't say where she was going she decided to leave. She didn't want to talk to Susan right now, or Cate, and she rather not spend anytime with Matthew. So she left for the Eaton's house, a place where she does not, but yet has to be.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning in Tobias's old bedroom, wondering how she got here. She has slept in this bed before and it wasn't weird then. But now without him here, it was kind of weird.

"How did I end up in Tobias's room?" Tris asks as she walked out in the kitchen.

"Oh I put you in there when you and Becca feel asleep on the couch. He would want you to sleep in there." John said not looking up from his bowl of cereal.

"Jonathon Marcus Eaton how are you still eating? That's like your fourth bowl of cereal." Evelyn says walking in with Becca resting on her hip and Grayson, the 3 year old trailing behind her with his blanket in his little hands.

"What? I'm hungry. Even though my little brother is not here, it's not going to stop me from eating my favorite cereal. He would be doing the same thing if it were me." That's true, Tris thought as she took Becca from Evelyn's hands.

Grayson climbs on his father's lap and begins to play with spoon that lies on the counter. "So what time do you want to get ready to go to the airport?" John asks.

"They're landing at 12 and we are going to want to be there early, maybe leave here at 10? I think that will give us enough time."

"Yeah that works."

"Well I'm glad that you two figured that out, I'm going to work. Don't bother calling me or telling me the news, I don't want to know. I don't want the news to affect how I work today. Promise me that you won't call or text me no matter if I do, okay?"

"Promise." John and Tris say together.

John watches his mother walk out the door, and slam the door behind her. She does this a lot. She drowns out her feelings in work, and whatever she feels affects how she works that day. He's grown up seeing it. Her mother will he thinking of her son all day and still get nothing accomplished. She used to do that with their father, that's when she would worry about how he will feel when she gets home.

Tris winces as the door slams then goes to get ready. She finds some clothes that she brought over for her and Becca and continues to get ready like a robot. Everything she does feels like it takes forever. Hours feel like eons, minutes feel like years, even breathing feels like it takes centuries to accomplish.

Finally as she is doing folding some clothes for her and Becca she hears some talk through the music of her IPod. "Tris, let's go." John says standing in the entry way of the living room. Sarah stands behind him, slipping on her sweatshirt.

* * *

Women and children, brothers and husbands, stand around waiting for their loved one. Everyone holds signs with that person's last name on it, so that when the person comes it will be easier to find them.

Uriah hunts Tris down and hugs her. He looks so lost, she had never seen him that way. Uriah feels lost and cold. His brother has left him without any word and if he is alive, he's going to kill him, for putting him in a position like that.

Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend wheels up to them, with their son on her lap. She kinda gasps when she sees John. She probably remembers hearing of the fight that they had before Tobias left. They both left the fight bleeding, Tobias begged Uriah not to say anything to Tris when he brought him home. He said that she had enough to worry about with Becca and all. It was John's fault that they got into that fight. Uriah hopes the bastard feels awful.

Sarah watches them from a distance make their small talk. As the youngest of two very rowdy, thinking-that-they-know-everything-brothers, she knows when to stay out of the spot light. They were the ones that everyone looked at, both extremely athletic, not to mention really smart. But out of the two of them she always like Tobias better. Maybe it's because he's not as cold as John or maybe it's because she just knows him better, but when her brother disappeared she's the only one who did not seek comfort from others. Maybe that makes her cold, or its because she can still hear him say 'Be brave' to her on the other side of the line when he called her.

Becca waddles up to Sarah and begs for her to pick her up. Tris watches them and slightly smiles. Sarah has always liked Tris, and always respected her. She knew that before Tris met her brother, that she dropped out of high school, got her GED, and became emancipated. She went to college early and she met Tobias. They dated and she learned that she wanted to become a physical therapist and have her specialty in sports medicine, but she also works with veterans and the families of veterans get on their feet. Tris was kind and loyal, and was always a sister to her. Kendra is okay, but she didn't get along with her as well as she did Tris.

"Are you ready to see Daddy?" Sarah asks her niece, bouncing her slightly.

"Daddy." The almost two-year old coos.

Becca is definitely a Daddy's girl. That was for sure the minute that she saw Tobias hold the small baby. Every time that Tris talks to her husband over the computer Becca is always their trying to get his attention. It was hard not to watch her though. All of her movements were deliberate and she is able to get into trouble faster than anyone else that she knew.

People soon started to quiet down as they began the small ceremony for the fallen. Six caskets are brought into the room, families look at them all expectantly, hoping for them to be opened to see the person inside. All hoping the person inside didn't belong to them. Men in uniform, all looking injured lined up in a straight line behind them.

Sarah scans the line hoping to find the familiar face that she was hoping to find. Nothing. She doesn't see him at all. Tris stands beside her, biting her lip and looking away, knowing what happened to him. Sarah gets a sour taste in her mouth and purses her lips, she allows a single tear to fall. "Where's Daddy?" Becca whispers.

Then they begin to name all the fallen. _Daniel Clementine, Al Rexford, Skye Larson, Wesdon Frank, Tyler White, Thomas Van, and Simon Zammers. _Tris looks up and looks at Sarah and John. Sarah watches John cross him arms and look into the line again. Tobias does not stand in that line.

Taps are played then the ceremony is over. Zeke walks over to meet with his family. Tris, John, and Sarah are pulled away by an officer to a corner. "This is General Marx." The officer says to them and walks away leaving them with the general.

"Are you the family of First Sergeant Tobias Eaton?"

"Yes sir." John says firmly, looking the general in the eyes.

"First Sergeant Eaton was not returned because his body was not recovered along with two other men. We do not know what happened to him, as of right now he's been MIA. As of right now recovering the men are in our best interest. It is believed that they were taken by a group of Insurgents from a town near by. When we do find him you will be contacted right away."

"Thank you sir." John says and they leave the general in the corner. Tris takes Becca and they try to make their way out of the room, but are stopped by a family.

"Excuse me are you the family of Four? I mean Tobias Eaton." A soldier says and a few join him.

"Yes." Tris says pulling her daughter closer.

"When you see him can you please thank him for us. The man saved me, if it weren't for him, I would be dead right now."

"Yeah." Another one joins in. "The man is crazy, tell him thank you from Monkey."

"Tell him thank you from Rex, Monkey, and Bumpers." The first one says shaking her hand. Tris and the others shake hands also and then they leave her alone to make it out of the room without any other interruptions.

* * *

"So since your here I expect some good news." Cate says from her bed starring at Tris across from her.

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"He wasn't there, alive or in a casket. He's MIA."

Cate stares at her. That's worse than dead. Not being able to know where your loved one is, at least if they did die you would know where they are at. "Well that's worse than being dead."

"Yeah I guess." Tris says stiffly.

"How does it make you feel?"

"I'm pissed, and I'm not here for a therapy session from you."

"Well if you are here for one of your 'magical' sessions then I suggest you leave cause you won't get anything done with me. The doctors are giving me only a few more hours to live. I'd rather not have them spent on getting me to walk."

Tris pushed off the wall that she was leaning against. "I know your daughter told me. I came here to talk and get as much advice as I can."

"Don't go skinny dipping in a public place if you are not confident on what you have." Cate says sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

Cate glares at the younger woman. "I'm trying to get you to laugh, so laugh. You are going to die young and hateful if you do not laugh. That's what my husband told me."

"Ha ha." Tris says with no emotion.

"There you are on your way already. Now what do you want to know. The fount of wisdom is only running for a limited time here girl."

"Give me some advice that you had on life, in what to do in tough situations."

Cate sighs and starts naming off stuff. "Don't eat yellow snow. Never let go of the memories. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Never take advice from a person who doesn't understand what you are going through. Don't let something as stupid as spilled milk break up something that's good. People die, but others take their place. Do not marry your second cousin. If you get pulled over, make sure you look sexy and if the cop is a woman your fucked. Stay in touch with your children, and embarrass them as much as humanly possible. And when you have lived as long as I have then you get away with more stuff so be as bad as you want. Enjoy aging and don't fight it. And remember that you have the power to control the outcome of most things, how you deal with the situation will help you with it."

"That seems like a lot of stuff that I already know."

"Then you are a smart girl that has been through more stuff than most. You've seen life in more situations than others have. And later tonight you will look at this and shake your head thinking about it cause even though its true its not that helpful. Just deal with things on step at a time and love life."

"Thanks Cate." Tris says and she places her hand on top of hers. "I hope that when you go its peacefully and I hope you get to see your husband again."

"I do too. I hope you get to see yours too. I'm sorry that you had to go through something like this, but if he is dead, then I want you to do one thing."

Tris raises an eyebrow.

"I want you to tell your daughter about him and how you fell in love and how you felt about him the first time you met him. What that one little thing about him that drives you crazy and the something that he did for her that still apart of her."

"Okay. We fell in love over Christmas break of his senior year of high school. I hated him when we first met, I thought he was a person who thought only of himself, but he was closed off and I opened him up. He always leaves his shoes by the doorway and it drives me insane when they sit there smelling up the room. And he named her. Rebecca Jade Eaton. He named her and that will live with her always."

Cate nodded and Tris slipped out of the room to head for home.

**Oh what happened to Tobias? Hmm...we know. Well this story is coming to an end soon. Haha, hoped you liked reading this and please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey the story is going to slowly start coming to an end. So I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**My Soldiers Boots Part 5**

On her way home Tris gets a text from Susan saying that Cate passed on 10 minutes later. She kicks ground and picks at the small sock that's in her pocket. Becca's sock fell off on their way out of the airport, and she whined because the cold air tickled her feet.

Now Tris is whining as she walks back to the Eaton's house. The air is no longer that chilling, but the sky that's just clouding over. _Geez Cate, why do you have to let it rain? Can't you make sunny? That would make me feel less like crap. _

A black Cadillac passes her on the way back, all the windows are completely tinted. She watches it pass, slowly but it passes. She turns the corner and looks at the Eaton's house down the street. She turns her heel and marches back down the opposite direction.

She can't go back there not yet. Evelyn will hug her and make her more depressed than she already is. Marcus is the only one who didn't actually try to make her feel better, and well he's a jack-ass, but she wouldn't expect anything else.

_ Becca and I are going to have to get out of there. What's the point of us staying there if there isn't going to be any news of him for Lord knows how long. We are going to have to go on with our life like nothing happened and learn how to live on without him being here. This is going to be good for Becca, maybe healthier for me. We can do this. We have to do this._

Tris catches the bus and gets off at the stop near her house. She walks in and starts to clean up the place a bit for when her and Becca get here. They toys go in the bin, the dog food gets swept off the floor, the bathtub looses half the toys that were in it to entertain the baby. She makes her bed again, puts away some dishes, and vacuums the living room. Then she starts dusting, she cleans up so much and so fast she just can't stop.

She then texts Christina to bring the dogs back here, and then she makes her way home. Will and Christina will know what to do. Knowing them they will probably hang around the house. She says to herself as she gets onto the bus and heads towards the Eaton's house again.

Tris knows that she's late for dinner when she walks towards the door, but of course she doesn't care. When she opens the door she hears fighting going on in the kitchen and Becca is sitting on the couch with her two sleeping cousins around her. "Come on baby were going home." Tris says picking her daughter up. "We are going home and we are going to live a normal life, now lets go get packed up now shall we?"

She and the small child walk out of the living room. Tris grabs the suitcase that she took for her and Becca's stuff to go into and then turns on some music and puts in one her headphones in to drown out some of the fighting. "So today an old lady that I work for told me something. She told me to tell you how your father and I fell in love, how I first felt when I met him, the things that drive me crazy about him, and what he did for you that is still apart of you. Well I am going to tell you everything.

"I first met your father when he was a senior in high school. I was supposed to be a junior but you know I hated high school and I hated living at home so I decided to get emancipated and get my GED. Most people call the GED a 'good enough degree' but you know you can prove them wrong, I did. I went to college and I decided I wanted to be a physical therapist, but that doesn't matter, I'm telling you about your father. We met at a party that Uncle Caleb drug me to. I was mad at him, but you know I'm glad that he did. I was drug into a game of truth or dare by one of my friends I met who was also in college. She got her GED too and she is into cosmetology. She's probably the best hairstylist in all of Chicago now. Well were playing truth or dare and I was dared to play a game that your never allowed to play called seven minutes of heaven with a boy that I didn't know. Well that boy was your father. We didn't do anything, when we got into the closet I just crossed my arms and glared at him, which he thought was absolutely hilarious. Apparently when I did that I was 'cute'. Which wasn't what I was going for. Of course your father being the trickster he was and he had a reputation to maintain decided to act like we were doing something. So I'm going to skip this part cause you are a little young for it yet. Christina might tell you about it when your a lot older.

"Well that is how I met your father and after that night I hated his guts. Of course though I couldn't stop seeing him where ever I went. We worked at a youth center together and of course after that week I was paired up with him for all the activities that year. I started to like him a little bit, we teased each other. He took my shoes and hung them around the rim of the basketball hoop and I pushed him in the pool and the water activated a dye that I put on his swim trunks that turned them pink. Then one day your father asked me out. I had to agree cause Christina made me. We went to the park actually and talked and he bought me a hamburger. Because he was paying and I felt like being a jerk I got a double bacon cheese burger that was absolutely amazing. He watched me eat the whole thing and then teased me afterwards because it was apparently bigger than me. He later told me that he liked me after he saw me eat that burger. It was a test. If I turned down the burger then he knew I wasn't the girl for him because he thinks its lame if girls turn down such good food. But I went to the next level and got a huge burger and ate it all. I obviously passed the test.

"We dated all the way until I was 18 when we decided to get married. Your father was going to go into the military that year and we were crazy about each other. So we decided to get married. It was a small wedding, just our family and friends. It was a beautiful June day, the grass was green and everyone was in good spirits cause it rained the night before. A few months later your father had to leave. It was hard to let him go. I was alone without you to keep me company. I was sad because I no longer was able to yell at him for putting his shoes by the door, or he wasn't there to get the stuff I can't reach, or he wasn't there to stand behind me while I got ready and make funny faces in the mirror to distract me to the point of me kicking him. But he came home and we were both happy. You soon came along and your father and I would fight to see who would get to name you. We didn't want to find out if your were a boy or a girl cause we both thought we knew. You see I thought you were a boy, don't take offense to that I still love you even though you aren't, and your father thought you were a girl. The part of the bet was that whoever was right about what you were would get to name you and would get out diaper duty. Well your father won, he named you Rebecca Jade Eaton. For the sake of my sanity I call you Becca and Becks for short. But your father calls you Becky, and he is the only one that does.

"He loves you so much it probably hurts. I graduated from grad school shortly after you were born and during the graduation he got to hold you the whole time in public and everyone thought that you two together were so adorable and you two were. You almost style my day with all your cuteness. Oh I'm all done packing I'll tell more about it later. Let's go get in the car and had home. I'm sure Bear and Rex are dying to see you."

Tris picks up the suitcase filled with stuff and grabs the baby and they walk out of the room. Fighting is still going on in the kitchen so they had out careful not to disturb anyone. "I'll just call Grandma later tonight."

They make there way onto the porch and a man in a suit comes to them. It's the same black Cadillac that she saw earlier. "Ma'am I forgot to get you these earlier. These are some of your husband's belongings." Tris takes the small bag.

Tris stands quiet until the man leaves in his fancy Cadillac. Then she starts to shake, and she sets the suitcase down and she slowly sinks down on the steps. She doesn't cry, not wanting to cry in public.

"It's okay Becca, we will get through this. It's okay baby." Tris mumbles more to herself even though that message was meant Becca.

Becca manages to get in the small bag and she dumps out the contents. A very outdated phone falls on the porch along with a picture of Becca and a picture on Tris lands on her little lap.

Evelyn comes racing out of the house, "Tris what are you doing?"

"Leaving, we don't need to be here all of us. Not when- not when-" She breaks off and leans against the railing.

"Here come inside." Evelyn pulls her in.

"I was going to tell you, but you guys were fighting and I didn't want to interrupt." Tris sets down Becca who runs to the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to tell you, but-"

"Beautiful?" A low rumbling voice comes from behind her. Tris whips around and sees three men stand in the kitchen doorway. Marcus, John, and Tobias.

"Tobias?"

"Oh Beautiful." Tobias comes up to her and picks her up and kisses her. He holds onto her tight afraid to let her go. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He says as he pulls back, setting her down.

Tris, who completely forgot what she was going to say smiles and wraps her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. "I love you, I love you."

"I love you too." He says, his voice rumbling wonderfully in her ear.

Becca starts whining at their feet causing both of them to laugh.

"What?" Tobias says pulling out of his wife's grip. "Are you finally ready to be part of the family reunion." He picks up his baby girl and hugs her. "I love you too Becky."

"Daddy." Becca squeals when Tobias picks her up and she rests her head under his neck.

Evelyn gives her daughter a side hug and watches the whole thing play out. "Its a good thing you watched Tris walk out of the house or else we wouldn't get to witness this."

"Yeah no kidding." Sarah looks at her mother. "What's for supper I'm starving."

"So are your brothers." Evelyn says with a small laugh. "We are having hamburgers and fries, I even picked up a cake after work."

"Dauntless?"

"Of course."

"Yes. I've never more happy."

"Either have I. I have three beautiful children, all happy, healthy and not to mention all alive. Three happy grandchildren, who could want anything more?"

"Tobias just stop kissing your wife. Lets eat I'm starving." John groans from the corner. Kendra slaps his stomach, because of his outburst, but John doesn't care. He's just happy that his brother is home and that they will be together so they can tease each other again.

* * *

"So then because he has to have the last word he decided to throw the baseball at my head, but his aim sucks and he ended up throwing the ball over the fence hitting our, then elderly neighbor right in the back." Tobias says recalling a childhood memory of him and John when they were about 10 and 7.

"Hey my aim was better than yours."

"Who's the sharp shooter of the family?" Tobias says smirking.

"Oh he got you." Sarah says from her spot by the counter.

John makes a very un-mature face at his little sister.

"Son how come you didn't come home with the rest of your squad?" Marcus asks leaning in looking Tobias in the eye. Tobias glares at his father not happy bringing up this subject. The mood in the room changes from light and happy to a bit more serious. Tobias was going to tell Tris how he got home later tonight because he didn't want his wife to freak out here.

"I don't know, I ended up on a totally different course than the others." Marcus looks at his son, expecting him to tell the whole story. "It was 9:00 in the morning there, I just gotten done with my morning jog with Zeke and we were heading into the building that we took over for our purposes. We were talking to some of our other friends trying to get them to cool down. Eric was being a dick. " Tobias learned to lay off the swearing around his daughter and nieces and nephew because they did repeat him. "I just pulled Rex -Ben- away from Eric and we were going to get ready for the day. Amar had Zeke, Rex, and I get some stuff from outside and the next thing I knew there were gun shots and Rex went down. A bullet skimmed my right shoulder and my right side. Zeke and I managed to move Rex away from the gun fire and we ran back inside to help evacuate the others. Bumpers layed on the floor of the buildings lobby so I grabbed him and I managed to get Monkey outside. Gun fire was everywhere. Zeke and I headed to where Rex and the others were at and I got shot on the way, on my right side right next to where the last bullet skimmed me. A bullet hit a few tank near by and the building blew up and everything went black to me.

"I woke up two days later in a hospital in Germany. Apparently a bunch of Amity Insurgents came in after the Erudite Insurgents left and they took some of the wounded ended up with them. I don't know who the others were, we all ended up in a bunch of different hospitals. I needed surgery apparently, and they couldn't do it on me right away because I had a bunch of this serum in my body that the Amity injected into me. Then when I was able to walk around and lift things a few hours later, I was shipped to France to answer questions. Trust me having a bunch of people yelling at you in French is not fun. Lucky me all those foreign languages classes that you made me take helped." He says looking at his mother.

"I was shipped to France, Denmark, Norway, Ireland, Italy, and Spain. They all wanted my take on what happened and what we were doing to cause that, of course I don't know what we did to cause that so I was at a complete loss. When all those countries realized that didn't know anything I was shipped off back to the United States and then I ended up in New York where I met up with Amar and then he took me to back to Chicago. Now I'm here." Tobias grabs his wife's hand from under the table, she just looks at him.

Evelyn and John join in on the staring contest, Marcus starts to look smug and Sarah stares at her plate.

"Now, now before you say anything, I'm fine they patched me up I'm fine." Tobias says mostly to Tris and she shakes her head. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "You know I don't like it when people look at me like that, like I'm a kicked dog or something like that."

"Well your are not a kicked dog but-" John starts.

"That's right I'm not a kicked dog and that's it."

"Tobias-" Evelyn starts.

"Mom I'm don't talking about it."

"Will you stop being so stubborn for once in your life? Tobias this is news for us. So of course we are just going to freak out. Why can't you see that?" Sarah says to her brother.

Tobias puts down his napkin and isn't worried about gets up. "Come on Becky you are ."

Evelyn looks at her husband, extremely mad at him. "Thank you Marcus for ruining this night."

* * *

Tris walks into Tobias's old bedroom where she finds him laying on him bed with Becca sitting beside him playing with a doll. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk tonight, I'm just tired and cranky, I guess." He says not looking at her and she sits in his old computer chair.

She doesn't say anything, she just sits in front of him. "You know the last time we were in my old bedroom together was my high school graduation day." He places his hands behind his head and stares at the ceiling. "We decided that we were going to get married that night. That doesn't seem so long ago. Its been five years. I remember telling you that night I was going to get you a ring when I could afford one.

"I remember that night very well. You snuck into my room that night, saying that you had a bad dream about something and I wasn't answering my cell phone. Then we spent that night together, in my bed. That was the first time ever." He smirks at the ceiling and sighs.

"I remember that night too. I remember that you almost had a panic attack when I snuck into your room. You said something about a break-in in some of the houses down the street and your house being next."

"I didn't want you getting injured by that thief."

"Or you didn't want Mommy and Daddy catching us together in bed."

"That too-"

Tris slightly laughs and curls up next to him. "You can be a big chicken sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah."

She snuggles under his shoulder, "Are you conceding?"

"Just a bit."

"Holy crap I never thought I would ever see this."

He rolls his eyes.

"I love you." She kisses him right underneath his chin.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?"

"Maybe."

He rolls to his side and kisses her, she kisses back hard and they were really getting into it right when Becca starts making a bunch of noise. "We will never be able to do stuff like that alone again." He says.

"Yeah you better get used to it."

"That's going to be hard, especially because you look extremely hot. Especially when you are angry with me."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, do you want to go home? Where we will have more room in a bigger bed, in a house of our own."

"That sounds nice, really, really nice."

"You know did I tell you that you look extremely handsome in uniform, but you look even more handsome out of it."

"Wha-ah-oh look who is having dirty thoughts now."

"Well I was thinking about how long its been since-"

"You had me at bigger bed, lets go."

Tobias pulls her up and they leave to go home. Both ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

When Tris gets home Tobias takes off his boots right by the door, like he always does. He leaves to take a shower and Tris goes to put his boots away. _These are my soldier boots. They took him on many journeys, kept him safe in times of trouble, they made many memories without me, they spent time with him even when he didn't want anyone around, they reminded him of the task at hand and the goal of the that task, and they brought him home to me. Just what they were meant to do. My soldiers boots are my friend._

**That's the end. its was fun to write. Do you want a chapter just in Tobias's point of view on the day that he came home? Review and tell me what you want! But it really has been fun writing this story and I loved it. We hope you did too and we hope that it touched you in some way that you will remember. **


	6. Chapter 6

**By popular demand we have decided to make one last chapter in Tobias's point of view. So we hope you enjoy and review and read our other stories if you haven't. This has been a fun small journey and we hoped you enjoyed it. Oh and this has not been previewed so cross your fingers for minimum typos. Please follow, read, and review our other stories. **

**My Soldiers Boots Part 6**

**Tobias POV**

**(That day)**

Its 4:30 in the morning, and I'm in a metal death trap full of people, floating above the Earth. My favorite form of transportation, note the sarcasm. "So are you coming home to see your family?" The older woman next to me asks.

"Yeah, I am."

"I am too. Haven't been home in years after I got into a fight with my mother, she's on her death bed. Sorry if that make you uncomfortable, in case you haven't noticed I've already had a few too many to drink, death makes me weird."

"Its fine." I turn to the window, but realize that its an awful idea. The whole heights thing, it gets me every time.

She clears her throat, "What can't handle looking out of windows? No, wait its heights, you can't handle heights."

"That easy to tell?"

"Well honey, I work with people who fear many things, your fear is something I see everyday." A few people shush her and she apologizes. "I guess I'll be quiet for now and try to get some sleep, so goodnight or eh good morning."

Fully knowing that I will not get some sleep, I decide to look at my pictures in my small bag of belongings that survived the accident. A few pictures, some letters, and a beat up old cell phone that I've been using over there. I look at my phone first, a black screen greets me as I flip it open, a very cracked screen, buttons with letters that are way too far worn off. I think I've had this phone for a long time, I'm not even sure how long. Then I look at the letters, I've kept them in my pocket for months. The words are worn off, but that doesn't matter because I have each and every word of the memorized.

This letter that I am looking at is one that told me of Becky's first birthday. _Hey handsome, _was the first line in Tris's small loopy borderline cursive handwriting. _I can't believe that it has been a whole year since our little girl has been born. As to your request we had Dauntless cake and of course she loved it. I don't think I've seen her on such a sugar buzz before. Christina and Uriah both found her a giant purple cardboard box and gave it to her as a birthday present, that's all that she paid attention to. All her grandparents were there and she received a lot of attention. She even said her first word that morning before everyone came. We were in the bedroom folding clothes (well I was folding clothes she found the laundry basket interesting and played with that) but she kept saying 'bubbles' over and over again at the picture of you. So when we video chat next time don't be surprised if she keeps calling you bubbles. Haha, we really miss you tough guy. I hope that your staying safe. I want you to come back home to me. I love you bubbles._

I look at the picture of Becky that I received in that letter. That's her on her first birthday. She's in a little black puffy dress with purple and pink poka-dots all over it. Tris even managed to get a small pink bow in her hair for a few minutes.

_Hello tough guy. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a message letter from you saying how you were going to kill Zeke. Are you two playing nice again? Well I got a job working as a physical therapist for Divergent High. I am still working at the V.A. clinic as much as possible, I enjoy working at both places. Becca is flirting with all the boys at her day care, your going to have a handful when she gets older. Haha I wonder what your face looks like now. I thought I would throw that in there to try to lighten the mood. Maybe I even got you to crack a smile. (Your welcome Zeke I know that you are reading this over his shoulder) _and when I was first reading it he was. _I know these letters are short but there is really nothing going on here. I'm counting down the days that you are coming home. Only 32! I love you handsome. _

Then I move over to the photo of Tris. Its a picture of her on her graduation day. She's holding her degree hands out like she was going to hug me. A giant old oak tree sits behind her as long as a few other of her fellow graduates stand in the background. I remember that it was hard taking a picture of her, I was also holding our very fussy daughter.

I must have feel asleep sometime along the flight because I wake up with a kink in my neck. The woman next to me says that we are about fifteen minutes away from Chicago. "I hope my mother isn't dead when I get there." I try to ignore her but I just can't. I stare at her. "Sorry again I lost my filter."

"It's fine." I sit up in my seat and move my neck around. Tris would be telling me what to do to fix it.

"I'm Tori by the way." She holds her hand out for me to shake.

I shake her hand, "Tobias."

"Oh um is this yours?" She hands me a picture, it's the one of Becky.

"Yeah." I take it from her.

"She's cute, I am hoping that's not your wife."

Her attempt to joke causes me to crack a smile. "No that's my daughter, Rebecca, Becky or Becca for short."

"My mother's middle name is Rebecca. Catherine Rebecca Wu."

"Hmm..."

"I haven't seen her since Dad died. He died in April, April 5th to be exact. After the news I found Mom by the nursery looking at the children that were just born that day-" she cuts off and runs to the bathroom. I don't see her the rest of the flight but something inside of me clicked.

Becky's birthday it's April 5th. I was standing outside of the nursery, when an old woman came by. Her husband had just died, and she was fulfilling his request of seeing something happy. That woman's name was, Cate.

* * *

The outside of my parents house is eerily quiet as I walk up the steps. I remember the deal with my parents u made if something bad happened to me, and I know they would've fulfilled it.

The door squeaks open as I make my way inside, Marcus still hasn't fixed it. I shut the door and set my bag down. Two rugrats state at me wide eyed. "Uncle Tobias!" They shout and run up to me.

"Hey rugrats!" I hug them and start walking out of the entry way into the living room. Marcus chimes out of the kitchen, Kendra trailing behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello to see you too."

"Ah Tobias your home. I'm so happy to see you." Kendra hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Ah in one piece too!"

"Yeah," I smile and put on that good boy charm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marcus asks again, this time he starts walking towards me just starring.

"Good to see you too."

"I'm serious Tobias, why aren't you at the airport. Your wife and daughter, and your brother and sister were hoping that you were there. Now they are probably standing there thinking that you are lost some where."

"They sent me home-"

"No, no. Why aren't you at the airport? Your wife and daughter and brother and sister are all there waiting for you."

Shit, they all think I'm dead right now. "I got orders from my commanding officer to report home right away. I have to go then if they are waiting for me there."

"No stay here, they probably are on their way home right now. Besides I want to talk to you and John, alone."

When Marcus wants to talk alone is when I get worried. But I nod meeting his glaring gaze hoping not piss him off royally in the next few minutes. "Here let me take your bag." Kendra says taking my bag, "I'll just put this in your old bedroom, then it's not in the way when everyone is here later."

When she leaves Marcus leads me into the kitchen. I go to get something to drink but Marcus pulls out two beers before I can object. "You look like you've through hell and back, maybe you could use a beer."

"No I don't want one. I want to be sober when I see my wife and hold my daughter for the first time in almost two years." A partial truth but hopefully he doesn't catch up on it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Or is the alcohol going to mess with your pain meds?"

I stare at Marcus, he knows because of the way he said it and then the way he smirked at the end. "How did you know?"

"The way you winced when Kendra hugged you gave it away. You did a good job hiding it, but not good enough. Plus your favoring you left side more. I know your left handed, but that shouldn't matter."

Damn he got me. "So?"

"Your mother and wife _and _John are going to be pissed."

I shrug it off, "they aren't going to do any thing about it."

"Maybe, but you are going to get an ear full."

I'm about to report when the door slams shut. By the voices and the footsteps on the wooden floors I know it's John and Sarah. "Jonathon, get in here and tell me watch happened."

He answers, but his voice sounds rugged and strangled. "Well, I hate to tell you this but-" he stops.

"Never mind it looks like his sorry ass is standing in front of me." John says looking up, stunned and not moving.

Sarah runs into the room, "Toby." I open my arms and she runs into them.

"Hey little girl."

"Your home."

"Yeah I am."

"Why weren't you at the airport?" She asks pulling back.

"I wasn't told to be at the airport, I ended up on a different flight from everyone else."

"How?"

I shrug, hoping to make her oblivious to what actually happened. "I just did, a lot of things happen." I look around the room. "Where's Tris and Becky?"

I really want to see my wife and child. I haven't seen them in such and long time, and I want to be able to Becky as soon as humanly possible. She can't grow up without me any longer. "Tris isn't here, she went to work right after the airport. I'm pretty sure she said something about one of her patients was dying and that patient asked her to be there for some unknown reason. Becca is right around the corner running around, getting all of that energy she had to suppress at the airport." Sarah says smiling

Well nothing is going to stop me now, I walk into the living room to see a blonde head running by the couches. Little chuckles and screams, then the blonde head dips to the ground and pops up. She pops up like a spring and comes sprinting around the couch. I quickly catch her as she is running around the chair. "Hello to you Becky."

"Ahhh!" She squeals happily as I pick her up. It bothers my right side, but I ignore it. No gun shot wounds are going to top me from reuniting with my family.

"Hey Becky, do you know who I am?"

"Daddy! Daddy home! Mommy wanted Daddy home!"

"Ah! Yes Becky! Daddy is home! You are such a smart girl. I love you Becky, you know that. I love you." I kiss her cheek and hold her tight, afraid to let go.

* * *

"You got freaking shot Tobias! Geez, I thought you were smart enough to get around that." His arms flail around him.

My knee bounces under the table, Becky is in the living room with Sarah, while John yells at me. Mom and Dad stand around watching the whole thing play out. Kendra stands in the corner making sure her husband doesn't get too far out of hand. Even if he does, I would be able to handle myself. John doesn't scare me. Over the years I learned to handle myself around him.

"Careful Johnny, we don't want a repeat of what happened before I left the last time." I says quietly looking up from the table.

"Dammit Tobias, I don't care what happened the last time and I'm pretty sure that you no longer care too."

"Well I still do care-"

"What is this that you are talking about? What kind of argument did you get in? Not one of those violent arguments that you two usually get in."

"Of course it was one of those arguments that we get in Mom! That's what Tobias and I do when we are angry with each other." John says exasperated with us. He sits in front of me and glares at me.

"You idiots why would you start doing that now?" She goes on and on chewing out John and I but something distracts me. A voice coming from the hallway, and my bedroom light is on.

I look around the corner, Tris is in my bedroom with Becky. I don't want to ruin this moment so I decide to listen in.

"So today an old lady that I work for told me something. She told me to tell you how your father and I fell in love, how I first felt when I met him, the things that drive me crazy about him, and what he did for you that is still apart of you. Well I am going to tell you everything." Oh really this could be very interesting.

"I first met your father when he was a senior in high school. I was supposed to be a junior but you know I hated high school and I hated living at home so I decided to get emancipated and get my GED. Most people call the GED a 'good enough degree' but you know you can prove them wrong, I did. I went to college and I decided I wanted to be a physical therapist, but that doesn't matter, I'm telling you about your father. We met at a party that Uncle Caleb drug me to. I was mad at him, but you know I'm glad that he did. I was drug into a game of truth or dare by one of my friends I met who was also in college. She got her GED too and she is into cosmetology. She's probably the best hairstylist in all of Chicago now. Well were playing truth or dare and I was dared to play a game that your never allowed to play called seven minutes of heaven with a boy that I didn't know. Well that boy was your father. We didn't do anything, when we got into the closet I just crossed my arms and glared at him, which he thought was absolutely hilarious." That's because it was. She was just so freaking adorable. "Apparently when I did that I was 'cute'. Which wasn't what I was going for. Of course your father being the trickster he was and he had a reputation to maintain decided to act like we were doing something. So I'm going to skip this part cause you are a little young for it yet. Christina might tell you about it when your a lot older." The noises I made were just to make me laugh. By the time the time was up, I was laughing on the floor almost crying.

"Well that is how I met your father and after that night I hated his guts." Well that's a little harsh. "Of course though I couldn't stop seeing him where ever I went. We worked at a youth center together and of course after that week I was paired up with him for all the activities that year. I started to like him a little bit, we teased each other. He took my shoes and hung them around the rim of the basketball hoop," I admit I was a jerk, that was a jackass move, but watching her getting the shoes down was cute. "-and I pushed him in the pool and the water activated a dye that I put on his swim trunks that turned them pink." I was even trying to impress a girl that day. May have not been Tris, but she stopped that fast. "Then one day your father asked me out. I had to agree cause Christina made me." She had to? "We went to the park actually and talked and he bought me a hamburger. Because he was paying and I felt like being a jerk I got a double bacon cheese burger that was absolutely amazing. He watched me eat the whole thing and then teased me afterwards because it was apparently bigger than me. He later told me that he liked me after he saw me eat that burger. It was a test. If I turned down the burger then he knew I wasn't the girl for him because he thinks its lame if girls turn down such good food. But I went to the next level and got a huge burger and ate it all. I obviously passed the test." She passed that test and passed it well. It was probably one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen.

"We dated all the way until I was 18 when we decided to get married. Your father was going to go into the military that year and we were crazy about each other. So we decided to get married. It was a small wedding, just our family and friends. It was a beautiful June day, the grass was green and everyone was in good spirits cause it rained the night before." I was a nice day. Man was she beautiful too, so beautiful, with all the flowers in her hair. Purple was definitely her color. "A few months later your father had to leave. It was hard to let him go. I was alone without you to keep me company. I was sad because I no longer was able to yell at him for putting his shoes by the door, or he wasn't there to get the stuff I can't reach, or he wasn't there to stand behind me while I got ready and make funny faces in the mirror to distract me to the point of me kicking him. But he came home and we were both happy. You soon came along and your father and I would fight to see who would get to name you. We didn't want to find out if your were a boy or a girl cause we both thought we knew. You see I thought you were a boy, don't take offense to that I still love you even though you aren't, and your father thought you were a girl. The part of the bet was that whoever was right about what you were would get to name you and would get out diaper duty. Well your father won, he named you Rebecca Jade Eaton. For the sake of my sanity I call you Becca and Becks for short. But your father calls you Becky, and he is the only one that does." At this point of her story telling I get called back into the kitchen by Sarah. I walk past her and ruffle her hair, she gives me a weak smile. I don't know how she handles it all. I've never been through this much at her age.

My family all looks at me when I walk back in. "Yeah?"

"I want done with you yet little brother." John says from the table..

"Yeah I well I was done talking about this to you."

"No that's not how it works."

"Jonathon, your done. Dinner is against ready and I don't want you two idiots arguing throughout the whole thing." She looks out the window, "Ah damn I'll be right back."

As my mother leaves the kitchen John looks at me exasperated. There was a time that we weren't ever like this, we got along pretty well, but then I graduated from high school.

Becky comes running into the kitchen begging for my attention. "Hey sweetheart." I pick her up and hear some taking in the living room between my mother and Tris. I walk out there to see what's going on.

The small blonde woman who stands in the middle of the entry way, looks wild. Her eyes are a little puffy and piercing. Perfect.

"Beautiful?" I say and she turns her head towards my direction.

"Tobias?"

"Oh beautiful." I set Becky down, and run to Tris. I pick my wife up, and kiss her, not focusing on anything but her. I'm first to pull back whispering. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." She laughs a bit and I set her down.

At our feet or daughter makes noises, like she wants to join us. We both laugh a bit and I pick her up. "Oh you want to join us now?" She starts to snuggle into me. "I love you too Becky.

"Daddy." Becca squeals when as I pick her up and she rests her head under my neck. She's a little ball of warmth. Tris grabs my hand and squeezes it. Becky moves around looks me straight in the eyes. Her small dark blue ones starring into my soul. "Daddy, you silly." She smooches my face with her small hands.

"Thanks Becky."

She moves back into he original position and I lean down to kiss Tris again.

"Tobias just stop kissing your wife. Lets eat I'm starving." John groans from the corner. He sounds better than before. He's always liked Tris so maybe seeing her happy put him in a good mood.

* * *

"So then because he has to have the last word he decided to throw the baseball at my head, but his aim sucks and he ended up throwing the ball over the fence hitting our, then elderly neighbor right in the back." I say having the 'who's the better person' argument with my brother. He just told a different story about me that I was not too happy to hear.

"Hey my aim was better than yours."

"Who's the sharp shooter of the family?" I say smirking.

"Oh he got you." Sarah says from her spot by the counter.

John makes a very un-mature face at our little sister.

"Son how come you didn't come home with the rest of your squad?" Marcus asks leaning in, looking me in the eye. I glare back at him, he's not supposed to say anything.

"I don't know, I ended up on a totally different course than the others." Marcus keeps looking at me expecting me to go on. I wish he didn't have that power. "It was 9:00 in the morning there, I just gotten done with my morning jog with Zeke and we were heading into the building that we took over for our purposes. We were talking to some of our other friends trying to get them to cool down. Eric was being a dick. " My mind is reeling because I am reliving something that I do not want to relive. "I just pulled Rex -Ben- away from Eric and we were going to get ready for the day. Amar the had Zeke, Rex, and I get some stuff from outside and the next thing I knew there were gun shots and Rex went down. A bullet skimmed my right shoulder and my right side. Zeke and I managed to move Rex away from the gun fire and we ran back inside to help evacuate the others. Bumpers layed on the floor of the buildings lobby so I grabbed him and I managed to get Monkey outside. Gun fire was everywhere. Zeke and I headed to where Rex and the others were at and I got shot on the way, on my right side right next to where the last bullet skimmed me. A bullet hit a few tank near by and the building blew up and everything went black to me.

"I woke up two days later in a hospital in Germany." Scariest thing that I ever have been in, they were definitely not happy to see me. "Apparently a bunch of Amity Insurgents came in after the Erudite Insurgents left and they took some of the wounded ended up with them. I don't know who the others were, we all ended up in a bunch of different hospitals. I needed surgery apparently, and they couldn't do it on me right away because I had a bunch of this serum in my body that the Amity injected into me. Then when I was able to walk around and lift things a few hours later, I was shipped to France to answer questions. Trust me having a bunch of people yelling at you in French is not fun. Lucky me all those foreign languages classes that you made me take." Thank you mom. I look at her she looks a bit happy that I did something like that.

"I was shipped to France, Denmark, Norway, Ireland, Italy, and Spain. They all wanted my take on what happened and what we were doing to cause that, of course I don't know what we did to cause that so I was at a complete loss. When all those countries realized that didn't know anything I was shipped off back to the United States and then I ended up in New York where I met up with Amar and then he took me to Chicago. Now I am here." I reach for Tris's hand quickly, I could use her support right now and she could use mine.

Evelyn and John join in on the staring contest, Marcus starts to look smug and Sarah stares at her plate.

"Now, now before you say anything, I'm fine they patched me up I'm fine." I mostly say that to Tris. I don't want her freaking out at me. "You know I don't like it when people look at me like that, like I'm a kicked dog or something like that."

"Well your are not a kicked dog but-" John starts.

"That's right I'm not a kicked dog and that's it."

"Tobias-" Mom starts.

"Mom I'm done talking about it."

"Will you stop being so stubborn for once in your life? Tobias this is news for us. So of course we are just going to freak out. Why can't you see that?" Sarah says to me.

I've never heard her ever talk like that. John and I talk like that to each other all the time just because we want the other to see reason. Even though she wants me to see reason its not going to happen. I get up and pick up my daughter. "Come on Becky you are the only one who understands."

* * *

Sitting in my old bedroom sulking is what I do best. Sulking is difficult when I have a million faces in my mind that might threaten to hurt me. I am going to have to get that checked out. I don't want to be putting my wife and child in danger, I've seen people going through PTSD. Its not a pretty sight, they almost loose everything.

Tris walks into my old bedroom. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk tonight, I'm just tired and cranky, I guess."

She doesn't say anything, she just sits in front of me in my computer chair. A lot of memories where made in that chair. "You know the last time we were in your old bedroom together was your high school graduation day." I move around and I adjust how I am laying. This bed seems smaller than I remembered. "We decided that we were going to get married that night. That doesn't seem so long ago. Its been five years. I remember you telling me that night you were going to get me a ring when you could afford one. I love that ring."

"I remember that night very well. You snuck into my room that night, saying that you had a bad dream about something and I wasn't answering my cell phone. Then we spent that night together, in my bed. That was the first time ever." He smirks at the ceiling.

"I remember that you almost had a panic attack when I snuck into your room. You said something about a break-in in some of the houses down the street and your house being next."

"I didn't want you getting injured by that thief."

"Or you didn't want Mommy and Daddy catching us together in bed."

"That too-"

"You can be a big chicken sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah." Not. She comes and cuddles with me.

She snuggles under my shoulder, "Are you conceding?"

"Just a bit." I say shrugging.

"Holy crap I never thought I would ever see this."

I roll my eyes. I love my wife dearly.

"I love you." She kisses him right underneath his chin.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" I ask giving her the puppy dog eyes. She can't refuse them.

"Maybe."

I rolls over to my good side and kiss her, she kisses back hard and we were really getting into it right when Becca starts making a bunch of noise. "We will never be able to do stuff like that alone again." I say laughing, looking back at Becky, she just wants attention.

"Yeah you better get used to it."

"That's going to be hard, especially because you look extremely hot. Especially when you are angry with me." I smirk at her. I love the way she looks and she hates the way that she looks.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, do you want to go home? Where we will have more room in a bigger bed, in a house of our own."

Just like she can read my mind. I would love to have a nice bed again. "That sounds nice, really, really nice."

"You know did I tell you that you look extremely handsome in uniform, but you look even more handsome out of it."

I raise my eyebrows at my wife. someone really must have missed me. "Wha-ah-oh look who is having dirty thoughts now."

"Well I was thinking about how long its been since-"

"You had me at bigger bed, lets go."

I pull her up and we leave to go home. Both of us are ready to spend the rest of our lives together.

_It will take a little while but Tris and I will work it out, we always do. Well heal each other when we are broken and we are able to be healed. _

**If there were any typos, very sorry I hoped you like our story it was a fun thing to write. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay we've been asked countless times about a wedding between Tris and Tobias. Seeing that everyone wants that, they'll get it. It's not going to be long but we hope you enjoy it and tell us what you think. So without further ado, the wedding chapter.**

**The Wedding**

"Okay Tris breathe, today is the day. So you are going to get married big deal, everyone gets married all the time." Well that what she's worried about, Christina, her best friend thinks as she observes her friend pacing back and forth.

"Tris what's the matter?" Marlene ,a friend of theirs asks from the corner. She messes with orange dress that they are all in except for the pacing bride.

"Nothing."

"Don't listen to her, Tris what's going on with you? Yesterday you were so excited and now you are going to throw up?"

Tris stops pacing and looks at Christina, then the white sun dress that she picked out. "I don't know I'm just nervous I guess. I mean like it's all finally coming at me at once. I didn't realize until today that I'm 18 and I'm going to get married to a 19 year-old soldier who is leaving for Afghanistan in three months. Who does that?"

Tris sits on the bench that is in the room that she's getting ready in. "People who are madly in love." Christina says softly walking towards her.

"I'll admit you two are insane, but your so in love it's hard to watch. It's like looking in the sun whenever you two are together. Quite honestly, I'm jealous. My relationship with Brandon never felt real and what you two have is. Now come on, let's get you in your dress. He's going to go insane when he sees you."

Tris agrees and they begin to get her ready and make her look pretty for her special day.

* * *

"Dammit." Tobias mumbles as he tries to tie his tie. He rips it awry from his neck and restarts.

"Geez Four, what did that tie ever do to you?" Zeke, the best man, says from behind him making a cocktail out of drinks that he shouldn't be drinking.

"It's not freaking tying for me."

"That's why you go for the zipper ones, it looks more real than clip-ons."

"I'm not going to wear a cheater tie on my wedding day."

"Yeah you also said that you were never were going to get married, but look at you now. I can get you another tie-"

"Zeke, I don't want a zipper tie. Maybe when you get married you'll understand."

"But you aren't married yet."

"Fine when you find a girl who you care about enough to marry, then cheater ties mean nothing."

Zeke rolls his eyes at his best friend. They are both going off together so Tobias cannot kill him until they get out on the battle field, even though the temptation is always there. "Man, what happened? We were supposed to be the guys who never get married because we are above that."

"You might be, but I'm not."

"She's changed you way to much."

Tobias shrugs and straightens his now tied tie. "I don't mind, I like this version of me better."

"Yeah I do too." Zeke mutters defeated.

There's a knock on the door and Zeke goes to go answer. "Hey tell my little brother that it's about to start." John says from the doorway.

"You can tell him yourself." Zeke opens the door wider and let's John in.

John takes in his little brother, he's seen him dressed up plenty of times, heck he was dressed up at his own wedding a few years ago. But seeing his little brother dressed up and about to get married himself, he thought he would never see it. "Your tie is crooked." Is the only thing John can think of saying.

"Oh." Tobias turns back to fix it and when he does he turns back around. "Thanks."

"Well lover boy? We should get you out there. We don't want the bride to go out there without a husband."

"Yeah."

John leads them out, and Tobias finds his mother and sister waiting for him in the entry way. "Ah you look so nice." Evelyn says touching her son's arm.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready?"

"To be honest. I'm going to need a new suit, I don't think I've ever sweated this much before."

"Nerves are just apart of it. Now come on I think these people waited long enough, your bride is soon to follow."

Evelyn and Sarah grasp Tobias's arms and he starts to bring them down the aisle. Marlene begins to play the piano and Tobias stops at the pew for his mother and sister to sit at. Then he continues forward towards the front of the church.

According to Abnegation practices, as which their marriage is based on because it pleased both of their parents, Tobias has to turn to the front of the church and cannot turn around to look at his bride until her father gives him permission to. Luckily Zeke promised him to give him updates as she walks down the aisle. Zeke soon joins him up there, that means Christina is waiting on the other side for Tris.

The wedding march soon starts to play and the butterflies in his stomach start going off like fire bombs. "Ah man there she is." Zeke whispers.

"Dang they weren't kidding about dressing up in trash bags. That's the most smoking looking trash bag I've ever seen. Oh and she looks good to."

"Zeke seriously?"

"Sorry, but I will admit she looks good. Just don't hit me for saying that."

"I don't care, I asked you to do that."

"Oh she is almost here. If only you could see her brothers face. He looked like he just crapped himself."

As amusing as that is Tobias has to tell Zeke to knock it off. "How much farther?"

"She's right behind you son." The voice of Andrew Prior rings in his ear. "You can see your bride now."

Tobias slowly turns around, Tris stands behind him smiling. "Her mother and I give my daughter to him." Andrew says the minister and walks over to where Natalie stands.

The minister continues on with the ceremony and Tobias looks down at his bride. She's stunning. She wears a white sun dress that is higher in the front and longer in the back so you can see her sandals that she wears with them. Her hair is curled and a sparkly head band sits in her hair.

The only thing he can do is state because Abnegation practices do not allow them to touch until the rings.

Tris tries to pay attention to the ceremony bit the fact that Tobias's is starting at her only makes her want to stare back. But she knows what she'll see. Gorgeous dark blue pools, that with the help of the dark grey suit, will stand out and look lighter. They will starring at her.

"Because of the traditional practices this couple chose, they will be saying the vows that are written in here. Tobias will you please repeat after me?" The minister says clearly trying to gain the boy's attention.

"I, state your name."

"I, Tobias Josiah Eaton."

"Take you, Beatrice."

"Take you, Beatrice."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"In good times and bad."

"In good times and bad."

"As long as you both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

Tobias says confidently and places the ring on her small fingers. It some how feels right, like it's meant to be there forever. Tris doesn't want to ever take it off.

"Now you, Beatrice."

"I, state your name."

"I, Beatrice Dianne Prior."

"Take you, Tobias."

"Take you, Tobias."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"In good times and in bad."

"In good times and in bad."

"As long as you both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

Tris says just as confidently, and takes the other ring and places it on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, Tobias, you may kiss your bride."

Before Tobias had the chance, Tris is up on her tip toes ready. Tobias sweeps his head down without a second thought and kisses his wife.

_ Wife. Husband. _ They are now _husband and wife. _ Beatrice Dianne Prior is his _wife. _ Tobias thinks to himself, not believing that he's married. At nineteen too.

Beatrice Dianne _Eaton. _He corrects himself. Mr. and Mrs. Eaton. Some how that all just sounds so right.

They are now Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton.


End file.
